robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat F
Heat F of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the sixth of sixteen Heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat F was originally broadcast on December 6, 2003 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 X-Terminator (11) vs Tsunami vs Major Tom 3 vs Diabolus Diabolus immediately slammed into Major Tom 3 which caused its head to fall off. Major Tom 3 was then attacked by X-Terminator who caused damage to its front. X-Terminator then turned to Diabolus, who had just been flipped by Tsunami. The two collided which resulted in one of Diabolus's discs being completely ripped off. Meanwhile, Tsunami pushed Major Tom 3 towards the arena wall and threw it out of the arena. X-Terminator rammed into Diabolus again, this time ripping the whole top armour off and leaving it resting helplessly on the arena wall. Tsunami took the opportunity to get under the obliterated Diabolus and throw it out of the arena as it had just done to Major Tom 3. Qualified: X-Terminator & Tsunami Constrictor vs Fluffy vs Killer Carrot 2 vs Scarey-Go-Round Constrictor and Killer Carrot 2 immediately engaged in battle, but neither was able to get underneath and use its flipper on the other. Meanwhile, Fluffy's spinning blade was ripping pieces off Scarey-Go-Round, littering the arena floor. However, Fluffy appeared to lose mobility and began to spin around in circles as Constrictor and Killer Carrot 2 continued to engage in battle. Fluffy stopped moving completely and, as Sergeant Bash came in to attack it, Killer Carrot 2 activated the pit release button. Then, Fluffy suddenly started to move again and rejoined the battle, just as Scarey-Go-Round stopped moving on the flame pit. All four robots survived to the end of the battle and the judges went for Constrictor and Killer Carrot 2. Qualified: Constrictor & Killer Carrot 2 Round 2 Killer Carrot 2 vs X-Terminator (11) The robots engaged and X-Terminator pushed Killer Carrot 2 across the arena, but it escaped. Then Killer Carrot 2 came in on the attack, but the spinning disc of X-Terminator turned it over upside-down and it was unable to self-right. Another attack from X-Terminator turned it back onto its wheels, but it was soon flipped over again by the force of X-Terminator's flywheel. X-Terminator continued to attack and caused damage to the armour of Killer Carrot 2, before eventually turning it onto its wheels again. Killer Carrot 2 scampered away and activated the pit release button, but to no avail as X-Terminator caught up with it and sent it flying over the arena wall with its spinning disc. Winner: X-Terminator Constrictor vs Tsunami Constrictor immediately tried to get underneath Tsunami but it was the German machine that got underneath and flipped its opponent over. Constrictor self-righted but Tsunami continued to get underneath and flip it over, knocking off a panel of Constrictor's top armour in the process. Constrictor tried unsuccesfully to self-right again, so Tsunami was able to get underneath, push it towards the arena wall and throw it out of the arena. Winner: Tsunami Final X-Terminator (11) vs Tsunami Both robots started very cautiously, but X-Terminator eventually launched an attack on the back of Tsunami. X-Terminator launched another attack, but Tsunami got underneath and flipped it over, which caused X-Terminator to scuttle upside-down across the arena floor on its flywheel. X-Terminator tried to use its self-righting spikes, but the way it was positioned made them completely useless and it remained upside-down. Despite X-Terminator being unable to self-right, Tsunami attempted to flip it out of the arena but was twice unsuccessful, which resulted in X-Terminator getting back onto its wheels. From then on, X-Terminator showed no mercy and launched a number of attacks on Tsunami with its spinning disc, twice rolling it over but Tsunami was able to self-right. Tsunami was turned over a third time, but did not have enough CO2 left to self-right. X-Terminator attacked again and sent a cloud of smoke flying from Tsunami, and the final attack sent Tsunami flying over the arena wall. Heat Winner: X-Terminator Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat F, it was the 'Axe Attack', in which three robots with axe weapons competed in a single battle. Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Hydra vs Kat 3 Axe Attack Champion: Iron-Awe 2.1 Trivia *All five robots that lost by knockout in this Heat were Thrown Out of the Arena, breaking the record for the most Out of the Arenas in a single episode set during the Extreme 2 Challenge Belt. *Tsunami's appearance in this Heat made it the first German robot to fight in the UK Championship, and by reaching the Heat Final, the most successful. *Tsunami flipped out all three of its defeated opponents, breaking Thermidor 2's and Chaos 2's record of consecutive Out of the Arena flips. *Despite six veterans appearing, only Fluffy was similar to its previous incarnation. X-Terminator, Killer Carrot 2 and Major Tom all featured new designs, while Constrictor and Diabolus were new robots from veteran teams. *Major Tom and Diabolus were placed in the same heat, just as Major Tom and Kliptonite had been in Series 5, setting up a grudge match between the two. However, only one attack was made between the two. *This was the second time X-Terminator made the Semi-Finals while being seeded and the first time since Heat N of the Fourth Wars. *The first round melee between X-Terminator, Major Tom 3, Tsunami and Diabolus, was the quickest battle in Robot Wars history that featured more than two robots. However, at thirty-six seconds, it did not make the Top 30 list of Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *An editing error before the first battle showed Sergeant Bash and Shunt in the same CPZ, through roughly the same shot. *During X-Terminator's interview prior to Round 1, Jayne Middlemiss stated that the team had been competing in Robot Wars since Series 4, when they had actually debuted in Series 3. Simon Baldwin reaffirmed her statement when asked. *During the post-Heat Final interview, both Craig Charles and Marlon Pritchard claimed that no other competitor besides X-Terminator used a flywheel to send an opponent out of the arena, this was not true as American competitor Cyclone had achieved this feat twice. *This heat was the last appearance of Major Tom. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner